


Personal Heater 1

by aoishmex



Category: D-OUT (Band), Jrock, SCREW (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex





	Personal Heater 1

Kazuki shuddered violently, pulling the covers tighter around him and curling further into himself for more warmth. His entire body shook with shivers from the cold. The guitarist’s vision was hazy and his thinking fuzzy. A constant burn made his throat thick. He was glad for messaging on cell phones so he could still keep in touch with people when it hurt to talk to them in person. It also let him know how his bandmates were doing.  
   All the members of ScReW were due to the cold weather. Byou had such a severe head cold and fever he could barely get out of bed. Jin had a nasty cough. Manabu had been hit the worst out of the group and was sick with bronchitis. Kazuki was glad all he had was a sinus infection even though it went all the way from his head to his chest. He was grateful for modern medicine at sick times like these. The pills his doctor had given him kept away the migraines and fevers while cough medicine made it easier for him to breathe. But Rui had gotten lucky and was sick with nothing more than a head cold.  
   The guitarist gave a dejected sigh. All his friends were too busy to message him so there was no one to talk to. His bandmates were all asleep—except Rui who was doing his best to tend to the sick vocalist. Jin had told him he was going to stay with Kei and to contact the other musician if he wasn’t answering his phone. Kazuki imagined his fellow guitarist all alone in bed like he was with no one to keep him company. Bronchitis was a noncommunicable disease but no one seemed to remember that fact and everyone who had it was usually treated like they had the plague. Although, if he had to be honest, Kazuki felt like he was being treated the same way.  
   The brunette yawned. Suddenly he felt very drowsy. Kazuki figured he might as well get some sleep of his own since he had nothing else to do and no one to talk to. And if the guitarist woke up to an onslaught of messages and missed calls so be it. The man shivered again, closing his eyes with a sigh. He wished for someone warm to cuddle with.

   Kazuki stirred from sleep when he felt an added weight on the other side of his bed. The brunette opened his eyes enough to make out the outline of a familiar figure. “Rei…?” he asked in a thick voice. Kazuki began to sit up when a gentle voice stopped him.  
   ”Go back to sleep, Kazuki,” Reika said.  
   The guitarist practically fell back on the bed. “What time is it?”  
   ”Eight o’clock at night. Do you want to get up?”  
   Kazuki hummed in protest. All he wanted to do was sleep. “What are you doing here?” he asked. “I’m sick.”  
   The bassist chuckled. “That’s why I’m here.”  
   The elder’s brow creased when he felt the bed shift closer to him.  The covers were lifted and his body was assaulted by cold air. He heard the younger man shift on to his side with a ‘swish’ of the bed sheets. “Reika, don’t,” Kazuki protested when he realized what was happening. “You could get sick.”  
   ”That’s okay,” the blonde said gently, moving closer.  
   ”Rei…” His words were caught in his throat when soft lips closed over his. The kiss was sweet and brief, but Kazuki still knew it was the longest kiss the two of them had shared so far.  
   ”Don’t fight me on this, sempai. I can feel you shivering so I’m here to give you some extra heat. Besides, no one likes being alone while they’re sick.”  
   Kazuki gave a small scoff of a chuckle. Then he wrapped his arms around the bassist’s warm body to keep him close. The blonde pulled the blankets over them, blushing when Kazuki nuzzled into his chest. “Thank you, Reika.”


End file.
